Only One
by RockMySox
Summary: SLASH kylestan, kennypip and some kylecartman in there... Kyle is depressed and Stan maybe the only one who can save him. Now watch them go through love and loss. I suck at summaries so just read the story. R&R COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on South Park. (but I wish I owned Kyle) This story is mine though.

A/N: Takes place when the boys are about 16.

Only One 

Kyle Brovlofski sat up in his bed listening to his parents yell at each other. He knew eventually they would get a divorce, but that was the least of his worries. Kyle's life had been a living hell ever since he turned 16. He didn't even know who he was anymore. When he looked in the mirror, all he saw was a dirty, little, gay Jew. It seemed like none of his friends cared anymore. Kyle and Stan had been drifting farther apart. Kyle decided to take a walk down to Starks Pond to clear his mind. Anything to escape from his house.

When Kyle got there he was surprised to see Stan standing there looking at his feet. Stan looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Hey Kyle," Stan said calmly, walking over to his friend. "Hey'" the redhead replied.

"Dude, what's wrong?," Stan asked, noticing that Kyle looked like he hadn't eaten much or slept much in a long time.

"Nothing." Kyle sighed. "It's just that, I feel like my whole life is falling apart." Stan put his arm around Kyle pulling him close. Kyle then felt a warm feeling in his stomach and a tightening in his pants. Kyle blushed.

"It'll be ok, dude."

Kyle gave a weak smile. "It feels good talking to you again." Stan smiled back and checked his watch. "I gotta go, it's getting late, see you later."

"Kay, bye," Kyle called to Stan as the blue-eyed teen walked away.

As Kyle walked home, he couldn't stop thinking about Stan. That night he couldn't help but stare at Stan's picture, admiring him. He wondered if there really was someone that could make his life worth living. But, Stan was straight, so as Kyle picked up the gun, he knew what he had to do, and tomorrow was the day to do it.

(Stan's House)

Meanwhile, Stan was in his bed moaning, "Mmmm, Kyle, oh yeah!" Stan woke up and felt a wet spot. "Dude, this is fucked up, I just had a wet dream about Kyle.... and I enjoyed it."

Okay, so what did u ppls think? Comments and ideas are welcome. No flames. If I get good reviews, I will update. Go easy on me. This is my first fic.

-PoisonCherry69


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park............but you never know.........

A/N: Ok, I got some pretty good reviews, so I updated. I am aware that the plot is not "original", but I don't care.

Stan could sense there was something wrong. He ran over to Kyle's house. He knew Kyle was doing something dangerous, he could just feel it. Stan ran into the house, it looked like no one was home, but he could hear movement upstairs. The black haired boy walked up to Kyle's room. Stan's blue eyes widened when he saw Kyle kneeling on the floor, holding a gun to his head.

"Kyle...w-what..." Stan tried to speak but no words came out. He was in shock.

"I can't live anymore Stan," Kyle began. "No one cares anymore."

"Kyle, I care." Stan had tears in his eyes now. "We are best friends, Kyle, I don't want to loose you." Kyle dropped the gun and sobbed. Stan came over and wrapped his arms around Kyle.

"It's okay, Kyle, I'm here now." Stan guided Kyle to the bed and both sat down.

"I can't stand myself, I don't know what to do anymore, my life sucks," Kyle said in between sobs.

"Kyle, you have a great life."

"No I don't, Stan, my parents are getting a divorce and... and... I think I'm gay. "What?" Stan said, a little shocked.

"I'm gay, Stan."

"Oh," Stan said flatly, knowing in his mind that he was questioning his sexuality himself. "Look, Kyle, that doesn't matter as long as it doesn't effect our friendship."

"It won't," Kyle said.

"Why don't we just go to sleep for now," Stan suggested. "What? You're staying here?" Kyle asked.

"I have to, I need to make sure you don't try to kill yourself."

The two boys climbed into Kyle's bed. Kyle took his shirt and shoes off. Stan noticed the many cuts on Kyle's chest and arms. Tears started forming in Stan's eyes again. He hated to see Kyle like this. The redhead noticed his the look in his friend's eyes.

"I know they're bad, I was angry... and..." Kyle just sighed. Stan pulled Kyle down onto the mattress. "Go to sleep, Kyle, it's gonna be alright. Kyle felt safe in Stan's arms. He felt like everything was going to be okay. For once in a long time, Kyle smiled and fell asleep.

The next morning the two boys were in the bed spooning. Both woke up at the same time, realizing what they had been doing. All they could do was look at each other and blush. Neither one was sure what to say, but they both knew how they felt.

Well, that was chapter 2. I hope you people don't think it sucks. If you review, I will keep writing. No flames please!

-PoisonCherry69


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.......... you ppl should already know that.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate it. So here is chapter 3. There is more slashiness in this one.

So there they were, lying in the bed, starring at each other. To Kyle's surprise Stan had a shy smile on his face. "Ummmmm...Kyle, I have something to tell you," Stan said nervously.

"W-what is it?" Kyle asked, not sure what Stan could tell him at this moment.

"I...uh...think I'm in love with you," Stan said looking down, not meeting Kyle's gaze.

"What? Really?" Kyle said getting a little excited. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time now.

"Yeah," Stan said, "I always thought that we could be more than just best friends."

Kyle smiled. "Stan, will you be my boyfriend?"

With that, Stan pulled Kyle close, so their noses we touching. "Of course I will, baby."

Kyle pressed his lips against Stan's. Stan kissed back, breathing in Kyle's spicy aroma. Kyle fell back on the bed, pulling Stan on top of him. Stan felt his lips being parted by Kyle's tongue. Stan opened his mouth, letting Kyle's tongue in. Stan reached up and removed Kyle's hat and ran his hands through Kyle's dark red curls. Stan could feel Kyle's hard-on against his. Both moaned into each other's mouths. Stan broke the kiss and stared deep into his boyfriend's green eyes.

"You're beautiful, Kyle." Stan said stroking Kyle's cheek.

Kyle looked at Stan lovingly, "I love you," Kyle whispered into Stan's ear. Kyle's cute voice melted Stan. The black haired boy smiled and the two continued to make out. Kyle's hands started to make their way up Stan's shirt, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Kyle, what's going on in there?" It was Shelia Brovlofski.

"Um, nothing mom, Stan is over," Kyle said as Stan was climbing off him.

"Ok sweetie, well come downstairs, breakfast is ready."

"All right mom," Kyle responded. The redhead got off the bed and put on a shirt. Stan sighed.

"You know we are gonna have to tell everyone," he said.

"I know, Stan, we can't keep it from them, especially my mom," Kyle said. "But what if they can't except it?" Kyle said in a worried tone. Stan came over and wrapped his arms around Kyle.

"It doesn't matter what they say, I'll always love you," Stan said lovingly.

"I love you, too," Kyle said.

"C'mon, lets go eat," Stan said, grabbing Kyle's hand.

"Oh, um, Stan?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thanks for everything. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." Stan kissed Kyle's forehead. The two boys walked downstairs, their fingers laced together. Doubts still ran through Kyle's mind, but he wasn't going to worry about that just yet.

Ok, so please tell me what you think about the story. If you review I will update. Ideas are welcome.

-PoisonCherry69


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Matt and Trey own South Park, not me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I've been updating so quickly cause I have been really bored lately. This chapter is a little more angsty...I guess. I typed this while talking on the phone, so, please excuse any errors.

Stan came over to Kyle at lunch that day and gave him a quick kiss. The redhead blushed. "So, after school, wanna go to my place and ya know........, my parents won't be home," Stan whispered seductively into Kyle's ear. Kyle blushed even more.

"Sure," Kyle giggled. Stan quickly nibbled on Kyle's ear. Their innocent play was interrupted by Kenny and Cartman.

"What the hell is up with you two?" Cartman asked.

"What do you mean?" Stan said defensively.

"Well, you to have been really 'close' lately."

"Plus, you have been acting like fags," Kenny added.

"Its nothing, we're not gay," Kyle mumbled quickly.

"Whatever, dude," Cartman said, with a weird expression on his face. He obviously still wasn't convinced.

(At Stan's House)

The two boys dropped their bags and ran to the couch. Kyle jumped on top of Stan, giggling and wrapping his arms around Stan. Stan craned his head and pressed his lips to Kyle's. The kiss was long and tender. They were so deeply into it, they didn't hear the front door open.

"Stanley, we're home early," Mrs. Marsh called out to him. "How was your-oh my god! Stan!" The two lovers froze, their eyes wide.

"Mom, Dad, ummm..." Stan was at a loss for words.

"Stanley, is there something you would like to tell us?"

"Mom, Dad, we're gay," Stan said, blushing.

"Well, no son of mine is gonna be a fag!" Mr. Marsh yelled. "I'm going to go call Kyle's parents."

"N-no," Kyle managed to say. But it was too late. Stan's parents had already picked up the phone.

(In Stan's Room)

"What are we gonna do?" Stan asked worriedly.

"My parents are never gonna let me see you," Kyle said with tears in his eyes. "Damn, my mom's a bitch." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small, but sharp knife. He rolled up his sleeve and prepared to cut, but Stan tackled him to the floor.

"Kyle, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"I can't take this anymore, Stan." Stan grabbed the knife from Kyle. "Oh, Stan, I can't live without you." He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck, crying into his chest. Shelia's voice could be heard from downstairs.

"Kyle Broflovski, get down here now!"

"You better go down there, it will only be worse if you don't." Kyle looked at Stan, fear clouding his green eyes.

"I want you with me, I can't do this alone.," Kyle said, squeezing Stan's hand. "Okay," Stan sighed. "Let's go." And the two walked downstairs.

SoOoOo, what did you think? Please review and I'll update.

-PoisonCherry69


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

A/N: Thanks go out to my reviewers. Here's chapter 5. It's kinda short.

Kyle approached his mother, still tightly holding Stan's hand.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" Mrs. Broflovski asked, infuriated. Kyle was taken back for a minute, but Stan squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Mom, Stan's my boyfriend... and I love him."

"I will not have my son being some little queer!" She grabbed Kyle's arm, but her son pulled back.

"Ya know what?" Kyle began, taking a deep breath. "I don't care what the hell you think, so fuck you."

Kyle and Stan ran for the door, but where stopped by Shelia. "You are not going anywhere," she said firmly. She yanked Kyle away from Stan, dragging him out of the house.

"Up to your room, Stanley, you're grounded."

"B-but mom..." Stan stuttered with tears filling his eyes.

"Now!"

Kyle sat up in his room and cried the whole night. He took the knife out from under his bed and cut himself again. The redhead lay in his bed, trying to fall asleep, but thoughts of Stan kept coming into his mind. He had almost drifted off when he heard someone knocking on his window. Kyle walked over, to find Stan standing on a ladder, leaning over the windowsill.

"Stan, get out of here, if my mom sees you, she gonna kill us."

"Shhhh, c'mon Kyle, we're getting out of here."

"What? Where are we going?" Kyle asked.

"Chef is waiting for us in the car. He gave us money for a hotel, we'll stay there for a while."

"Really? What about our parents?" Kyle asked, a little concerned about what he was getting himself into.

"I don't care about them, you shouldn't either after what your mom did to you, hurry up, lets go."

"Okay, hold on." Kyle grabbed some things and put them in a bag. He quietly climbed down the ladder, Stan following behind him.

Okay, I will update only if I get good reviews, so please review.

-PoisonCherry69


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own South Park.

A/N: **WARNING!** There is a lemon scene in this chapter. So if you feel uncomfortable reading about guy on guy action don't read. But if you do read (which I hope you do) review me on it. I tried not to make it too graphic.

The two runaway lovers had made it to the hotel safely. Kyle just laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Stan smiled, Kyle just looked so cute. He climbed on top of his boyfriend and grinned.

"Let's runaway to Denver," Kyle said, as he nuzzled Stan's chest, pulling him closer. Stan just smiled and shook his head.

"As much as I want to do that, we can't. I want to finish school first, then we can leave.

"Okay." Kyle sighed contently. Stan pressed his lips to Kyle's. Kyle kissed back, pressing his tongue against Stan's lips. The blue-eyed boy gladly opened his mouth, letting Kyle's tongue inside.

As the two made out, Stan's hands began to travel further down Kyle's slender body, near is pelvis area. He started to undo Kyle's jeans. Kyle gasped and broke the kiss. Stan quickly removed his hands.

"S-sorry, I got carried away," Stan said in embarrassment.

"It's okay, got ahead," Kyle said nervously. So Stan continued. Kyle was quickly naked, lying on the bed, breathing heavily as he watched Stan undress.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Stan had heard enough and kneeled down in between Kyle's legs, stroking Kyle's erection. Stan took Kyle's dick in his mouth, licking every bit of it. He started lightly sucking until Kyle let out a horse groan and came in the other boy's mouth.

Stan began coating himself with lotion as Kyle kissed and sucked on his neck.

"Ready?" Stan asked seductively.

"Yes!" Kyle said eagerly. Stan slowly eased into his boyfriend, making Kyle whimper with pain and pleasure.

"You okay?" Stan whispered, playing with one of Kyle's nipples. Kyle grunted in response.

"Good." Stan rode in and out of Kyle, working up a steady rhythm with his thrusts.

Both climaxing at the same time, crying out the other's name. Stan pulled out of Kyle and rested his head on Kyle's chest. The redhead pulled the covers over them. He ran his fingers through Stan's jet-black hair.

"I love you," Stan whispered. Kyle smiled and the two kissed passionately. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Okay, so don't flame me if you found that sick or anything. But please review. I probably will be posting another chapter soon.

-PoisonCherry69


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Chances are I will never own South Park.

A/N: Thank you reviews! You're so nice to me! Okay here is chapter 7. Enjoy!

Stan woke up the next morning with his head on Kyle's chest. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend. Kyle looked so adorable with his auburn curls falling in his face. Stan reached up to stroke Kyle's cheek and kiss his forehead. Kyle opened his jade eyes and smiled.

"Morning, baby," Kyle said, kissing Stan.

"Hey," Stan said, returning the kiss. "Last night was great," Stan said as he played with Kyle's hair. Kyle smiled warmly. Stan rested his head on Kyle's chest again. He wanted to stay like this forever, happy thoughts of being with Kyle forever, floated around his head. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Kyle, open this door, we need to talk." It was Shelia, but she didn't sound angry.

"Um, hold on mom!" Kyle called back.

"What should we do?" he whispered.

"We've got to be strong and face them. We can't keep running from this," Stan replied. Kyle nodded. The two got dressed.

Kyle took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Kyle, we were so worried about you." Kyle just stood there and said nothing.

"Sit down boys, we have something to tell you," Mr. Broflovski said calmly. They did as they were told.

"Boys, um, on the way over, Stan's parents were in a terrible car accident and, they didn't make it out alive," Gerald said sadly. Stan's eyes swelled up with tears.

"Stan, baby, I'm so sorry," Kyle said, about to cry himself. He wrapped his arms around Stan, rocking him back and forth as Stan sobbed into his chest.

"We're really sorry, Stan," Sheila said, "now, about your whole relationship and running away..." she began, but her husband pulled her to the side.

"Honey, you can't break them up. Look at them." Mrs. Broflovski looked at her son, holding Stan the black haired boy, who was sobbing uncontrollably. She took a deep sigh, and walked over to the boys. "C'mon, we'll drive you home."

Stan and Kyle looked up. "I'm not going, mom."

"Kyle, we're not mad, let's go, Stan can stay the night," Mrs. Broflovski said. They could tell it pained her to say those words. The two got their things and walked out the door, Kyle with his arm around Stan's waist.

(At Kyle's House)

Stan and Kyle lay on the bed. Stan was still crying. "I don't want to lose you, Kyle, I love you," he said in between sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Stan eventually fell asleep. Kyle couldn't get to sleep. His mind was spinning. He just watched Stan sleep. "My poor Stan," Kyle whispered before dozing off. Sheila went to check on them.

'They do make a cute couple,' she thought, before shutting the bedroom door.

It's not over yet. So please review and I will update. School starts in like one day, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up.

-PoisonCherry69


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

A/N: This chapter is just a little longer, it just turned out that way. Go and read.

It had been a few days since Stan got the news of his parent's death. He had still not fully recovered. Shelly had to take care of him.

Kyle and Stan were both nervous to go to school the next day. They would have to come out to Kenny and Cartman. It wasn't going to be easy. The two approached the bus stop. Kenny and Cartman were talking about mindless crap.

"Uh, hi guys," Kyle said nervously.

"Oh, hey fags," Cartman said.

"Fuck off, Cartman," Kyle replied.

"So, is it true? Are you two, ya know, gay?" Kenny asked. Stan took a deep breath and looked down at his feet. "Yeah, it's true."

"Thought so," Kenny said coolly. "The whole school pretty much knows, dude."

"What?"

"Yup," Kenny began, "No big deal really."

"Oh, so is it a problem that we're gay?" Stan asked.

"I don't really give a shit," Kenny said, "But how far have you gone with each other?"

Their faces turned bright red. "That's none of your business," Kyle said.

"Well, I'm not hanging around you homos," Cartman said.

"Fat ass," Stan grumbled.

"Well, you've got no one else, Cartman," Kyle said.

"Yeah I do," Cartman replied defensively.

"Like who?" Stan asked. Kenny just stood there, enjoying this little fight.

"Ummm.........," Cartman stammered. He wasn't the most popular kid in school.

"That's what I thought," Kyle said with a smirk on his face.

"God damn, stupid, hippie, piece of crap," Cartman said as the bus pulled up.

School wasn't as bad as Stan and Kyle had thought. Some people asked them questions and they got a few dirty looks their way, but other than that, it was just a normal day.

Kyle went over Stan's house after school. Shelly wasn't home and Stan was looking for something in the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" Kyle asked.

"Found it!" Stan said pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Dude, since when did you start smoking?" Kyle asked, a little concerned. Stan frowned.

"Since my parents died, they make me feel better."

Kyle just sighed.

"Does it bother you?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kinda," Kyle replied.

"Well I won't smoke around you. Feel better?" Stan asked as he kissed Kyle.

"Sure."

The two walked in the living room. Stan plopped down on the sofa and Kyle climbed on top of him, massaging his boyfriend's back and shoulders.

Stan gave a dreamy smile. "Oh, that feels good." Kyle continued.

"Now let me give you something," Stan said with a smirk. He flipped over and pulled Kyle on top of him. He started sucking on the redhead's neck, giving him a pretty big hicky. Kyle kissed him sloppily.

"Stan, I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Cause, I'm afraid your gonna try to hurt yourself or something. I mean, you already started smoking."

Stan gave him a kiss and a tight hug. "Everything's fine, don't worry about me." Stan said.

"Okay, hon," Kyle said with a yawn and closed his eyes, resting on Stan.

The truth was, everything wasn't fine. Stan didn't know if there was a way out from his suffering. He wanted to leave South Park. There were too many bad memories here. His thoughts brought tears to his eyes. He wanted to tell Kyle and he would, eventually.

Ok, so I think there will be like two chapters before the end. If I get good reviews I will update.

-PoisonCherry69


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

A/N: Ok, this IS NOT the last chapter, there will be many more. There is like rape in this chapter, kinda. There's not really sex, just some lime scented things.

Stan and Kyle came to lunch with their arms wrapped around each other's waists, smiling.

"You two make me sick," Cartman said. Stan just shrugged as they sat down. He is had a lot on his mind.

"Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," Kenny said.

"Yeah right," Cartman said, crossing his arms.

As Kyle and Cartman where coming out of their algebra class, Cartman pulled Kyle aside.

"Meet me at my house after school," he said looking Kyle straight in the eyes.

"Why?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"Just be there, it's important," Cartman said, before wandering off, leaving Kyle confused.

"What was that all about?" Stan asked.

"Cartman wants me to come over his house after school, he sounded serious."

"Well, okay, just go to my house later, I don't trust Cartman."

"Okay, bye," Kyle gave Stan a quick kiss before rushing off.

(At Cartman's House)

"Okay Cartman, why the hell did you want me to come over?" Kyle asked, standing in the doorway. Cartman said nothing and pulled Kyle inside. He threw Kyle down on the sofa, climbing on top of the boy, pinning him down.

"Get the fuck off me!" Kyle yelled, before he could protest any longer, Cartman pulled him in for an intense kiss.

"Kyle, I love you, be with me," Cartman said with desire. Kyle just starred, unsure of what to say or do.

"Why do you think I was so mean to you all these years?"

"C-cartman, I'm with Stan, I-"Kyle was cut short by another kiss. Cartman forced his tongue into Kyle's mouth. Kyle didn't kiss back, he tried to kick Cartman off him, but Cartman hadn't lost any weight from when they were kids, so for Kyle, it was almost impossible. He had never felt so helpless.

The other boy pressed his hips to Kyle's. Kyle screamed. He wanted Stan right now, his mind went blank, he couldn't think.

"I know you like Stan, but when I'm through with you, you'll see differently."

"N-no," Kyle pleaded.

(At Stan's House)

Stan sat on his bed holding a razor in his hands. He wanted to slit his wrists, but he knew Kyle would be mad. Stan sighed. Shelly would be home any minute to kick his ass, for no apparent reason.

"Where is Kyle?" Stan asked himself. It was late and Stan decided to go over to Cartman's house.

Cartman was still kissing Kyle roughly, ignoring the other boy's struggles and cries. He squeezed Kyle's wrists hard, guiding them down his pants, forcing the redhead to rub Cartman's erection.

"You can't escape, Kyle, you're mine now." Cartman moaned. At that moment, Stan burst into the house.

"Kyle! What the...."

Cartman climbed off Kyle to face Stan.

"Stan, this isn't what it looks like," Kyle said through tears.

"What do you think you're doing Cartman?!"

"Stay out of this, Stan!" Cartman yelled.

Stan gritted his teeth and looked over at Kyle, who was curled up into a little ball, crying. Stan threw a punch at Cartman, knocking the boy to the ground. Cartman got up, and punched Stan back. Stan gave Cartman a kick in the balls, but Cartman, wasn't willing to give up. He gathered all his strength and punched Stan on the side of his head, causing him to bleed.

"Stan!" Kyle screamed. Stan had just enough strength to kick Cartman again. He boy screamed in pain as Stan picked up Kyle, cradling him in his arms, and ran out of the house.

Stan got ice for his wound and laid Kyle down on the bed. Stan would be fine for now, but was worried about Kyle. He lay next to his boyfriend, stroking his curls.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked.

"S-stan, I love you, Cartman forced me, I tried to get out, b-but couldn't do anything, please don't be mad," Kyle stuttered.

"Shhh.... I know, I know."

"So we're still together?" Kyle asked.

"Of course," Stan said, cupping Kyle's cheek.

"Is you're head alright?" Kyle asked.

"It's fine," Stan replied.

"I'd better go, Kyle said after a pause. "My mom might be worried."

"Okay, see you later."

"You sure you're okay?" Kyle asked again.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Kyle closed the bedroom door. Stan picked up the razor again, putting it to his wrist.

Ok, so if you review there will be more chapters! So please tell me what you think!

-PoisonCherry69


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Lets just face it, I will never own South Park.

A/N: Here is chapter 10. Thanks to my reviewers! Not much else I have to say. Go read.

Stan looked at his wrists. What had he done to himself? He decided to take a shower, the water on his fresh cuts burned. Stan cringed, he couldn't take this anymore, he had to tell Kyle. Stan picked up the phone and dialed his boyfriend's number.

"Hello?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, I'm coming over, it's important," Stan said.

"Okay," Kyle replied. Stan hung up the phone and drove over to Kyle's.

Stan arrived and Kyle was at the door waiting.

"Kyle, we need to talk," Stan said pulling at the sleeves of his coat, trying to hide the cuts.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Kyle said quickly.

"No, no Kyle, I just need to tell you something," Stan said.

The two walked over to the couch and sat down. Stan turned to face Kyle, taking the boy's hands in his.

"Okay, graduation is a couple weeks away, and when we graduate, I want you and me to move to Denver."

"Whoa, wow, sure!" Kyle said excited.

"Wait- it's ok with you?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, I love you and I never want to be without you," Kyle said in that sweet tone that Stan loved. The black haired boy smiled. He hadn't expected Kyle to agree to his idea.

Kyle looked down and noticed Stan's wrists.

"Oh my god, Stan, w-what made you do this?"

"Kyle, I'm sorry, it's just, my parent's death and what happened yesterday, with you and Cartman, and I just couldn't take it," Stan said, throwing his arms around Kyle. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's okay, Stan, everything's going to be okay," Kyle whispered in his ear. He went and kissed Stan's cuts. Stan smiled and the two kissed. It would only be a few more weeks, before the pain and suffering would be over. Kyle hoped Stan could control himself until then, but for right now he was just going to enjoy his lover's soft lips against his, the taste of his tongue, and Stan's warm body against his.

As Stan and Kyle were having their "fun", Cartman walked in the rain to Kenny's house, he needed a voice of reason, and Kenny was the person to go to, (in his case). There were all these emotions of hurt and anger building up inside of him.

"K-Kenny, I need to talk to you, now."

"Aw, come on, why now?" Kenny groaned.

"Cause if you don't, I'm gonna kick your ass, you poor piece of shit!" Cartman threatened. Kenny rolled his eyes and let Cartman in. They sat on Kenny's bed and Cartman told Kenny about the other day. Kenny had never seen Cartman like this before.

"Dude, I'm the only one in this group who is straight." Kenny had said the first thing that had come to his mind.

"Well what can I do?" Cartman said impatiently.

"Move on and find someone else," Kenny said.

"Kenny, I'm not giving up, not yet," Cartman said, inching closer to Kenny. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow.

"But, until then, you can make the pain stop," Cartman whispered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kenny asked, as Cartman moved even closer.

Sorry about the short chapter. I don't purposely make them short, it kinda just happens. But please review and I will update. I hope I didn't screw anything up by focusing on Kyle and Stan, and then jumping to Kenny and Cartman.

-PoisonCherry69


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt and Trey, not me.

A/N: Here is chapter 11. Enjoy!

Kenny was in shock when Cartman's lips claimed his. Kenny quickly broke the kiss.

"No, Cartman, this isn't right," Kenny said.

"I need you, until I can get to Kyle, just for now," Cartman said. "We can help each other, I know what happened to you, Kenny, I know you grieve."

Kenny understood. He had no idea how Cartman knew that his girlfriend had broke up with him. Cartman leaned in and kissed the blonde again. Kenny began to kiss back. To him, he needed comfort, and he, some how, found it in Cartman. He knew this was wrong, his mind was telling him to stop, but something was holding him back. It didn't matter right now. Cartman fell back on the bed, pulling Kenny on top of him. Kenny quickly got up and locked the bedroom door.

"Are you ready?" Cartman asked.

Kenny paused. "Y-yeah, I, I guess..." Kenny replied.

"Lets go."

The two made love that night. Kenny awoke the next morning, lying on his bed. Cartman was no where to be found. He had left over night.

"That damn bastard," Kenny mumbled. He tried to sit up, but his head was killing him. Kenny fell back down on the bed. Reality had now set in.

"I can't fucking believe I did that," Kenny whispered to himself. The boy buried his face in his pillow. He wasn't going to school.

"Hmm, I wonder where Kenny and Cartman are?" Kyle asked.

"It doesn't matter," Stan said, pulling the redhead closer. Kyle smiled shyly. They were able make out before the bus came.

Kenny was still in his bed. Tears filled his eyes. Kenny had never felt so dirty in his life.

"Oh god, I can't believe it... I had sex with Eric Cartman. Does that mean I'm gay?" Kenny asked himself. He definitely wasn't attracted to Cartman, but scenes from the night before kept popping into his mind. Kenny rolled over in his bed and tried to get some sleep.

Cartman sat up in his room, thinking of ideas of how to get Kyle to want him the way he wanted Kyle. The phone rang, but he let the answering machine pick it up. Kenny's voice was heard on the other line.

"Cartman, I know you're there. I just need to get something off my chest. First of all, last night meant nothing. I don't have feelings for you. Look, Cartman, you're sitting up there like some little slut, getting sex from who ever you see just because you can't get your way. Kyle doesn't like you and he never will. Get it through your fucking head!"

With that, Kenny hung up. Cartman had heard the truth. Something he never wanted to hear. Tears ran down his face, he had to talk to Kyle.

Stan and Kyle were busy making out on the couch. They had began removing each other's clothes, when the doorbell rang. Kyle, sighed and got off Stan. He walked to the door, with only jeans on, to find Cartman standing in his doorway.

"Cartman?"

"Look, Kyle I just wanted to say that I learned something today, I still love you, but I know I can't have you because you're with Stan, so what's the point of living..." Cartman's voice trailed off.

"What are you saying, Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"N-nothing," Cartman said and walked away.

"Is everything okay?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kyle said uncertainly. Stan pulled Kyle in the house and they continued where they left off.

The gun up on the wall of the garage was calling Cartman. He boy stared at it, not knowing what to do.

So, if you review I will update. C ya!

-PoisonCherry69


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own South Park.

A/N: I finally got a chance to update. Thanks to all my reviewers! Um, so some people may find the first part of this chapter pointless. (or at least I did).

Eric Cartman looked at the gun he now held in his hand. So many thoughts were running through his head. Cartman sighed and put the gun back in its place. He just couldn't bring himself to do something like this.

Yelling was heard from Kyle's house as Stan approached it. Kyle ran out of his house, tears streaming down his face. The redhead was so thankful that Stan was standing before him.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Stan implied, embracing Kyle, wiping the tears from his face.

"Could we go to your house? I'll tell you on the way," Kyle said.

The two started walking, there was a long, uncomfortable silence, before Stan spoke.

"So, um, what was going on in there?" Stan asked putting an arm around his boyfriend's waist as they approached Stan's house.

"Well, my parents still don't like the fact that I'm gay, they never really did, plus they're getting a divorce soon," Kyle explained.

"Oh," Stan said.

"So are you gonna be alright?" Stan said, hugging Kyle tightly.

"I don't know," Kyle said looking into Stan's crystal blue eyes.

"God I feel so bad for you, babe," Stan mumbled into Kyle's neck.

"Stan you don't deserve this, you don't deserve me, I bring you too much pain," Kyle said.

"Soon this will all be over, just a few more days and all this can end, " Stan said.

"I love you," Kyle whispered. He loved the fact that Stan was so loyal and excepting. "I don't want to go back home, ever."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Stan, you have no idea."

Kenny sat on his bed, still trying to convince himself to move on with his life and stop holding on to that one night with Cartman. Kenny's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

The blonde boy was surprised to see Pip, the boy everyone loved to hate, standing there.

"Pip?"

"Yes, good day Kenneth," Pip replied.

"What do you want?"

"Well there has been something I've been wanting to tell you for quite sometime now."

"What is it?"

"Kenny, I like you, it's only a little crush, but I just thought I'd tell you," Pip said quickly.

Kenny suddenly saw Pip in a whole new light. "Do you want to, to come inside?"

"Sure."

Sorry for the really short chapter. It's late and I don't feel like going into too much detail right now. I think there will be one more chapter, cause I don't really know how else to carry out the plot, but I don't know. So please tell me what u think.

-PoisonCherry69


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I will never own South Park, but I can dream...and I don't own the song I used.

A/N: Damn writers block kept me from updating, but I'm back. I got a song for this chapter. It's called "S.O.S." by Good Charlotte. (Its off their new album) Doesn't exactly fit perfectly, but its close. (song lyrics in little bracket thingys)

_Is anybody listening? Can you hear me when I call?_

_Shooting signals in the air, cuz I need somebody's help._

_I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening? Listening._

Eric Cartman sat on his couch watching "Terrance and Philip". The show didn't seem as funny as it did when he was a kid. Cartman couldn't focus on the TV anyway, he had too much on his mind. What was the point to his life? He had no friends and his mother is a crack whore. All he felt was pain. Cartman had always hated everything about himself, but he had never showed it.

_I've been standing here and I'm miles away. Making signals in the air hoping they save me._

_I lock myself in these walls, cuz out there I'm always wrong. I don't think I'm gonna make it._

_So while I'm sitting here on the eve on my defeat. Write this letter and hope it saves me._

Cartman realized he had gotten off the couch and was now walking to where the gun was. He picked it up, letting his fingers run over its cold, smooth surface. If he was going to do it, now was the perfect time, no one was in the house. He boy sat down and wrote is suicide note. It was plain and simple:

"I cannot live anymore. I have done some horrible things in my life and I can't live with myself anymore. My one true love does not love me back. My death will be better for everyone."

And with that he held the gun up to his head, hesitating at first, but then pulling the trigger. After the gunshot, there was a silent stillness that filled the night. Eric Cartman was no longer.

_Is anybody listening? Can you hear me when I call?_

_Shooting signals in the air, cuz I need somebody's help._

_I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening? Listening._

News of Cartman's death reached Stan and Kyle early the next morning. The couple was sleeping soundly in Stan's bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Stan said sleepily. Kyle sat up, trying to listen to the conversation. He couldn't make out what the woman on the other line was saying, but it didn't sound good.

After saying good-bye, Stan turned to look at Kyle, with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Cartman's....dead," Stan mumbled.

"What?" Kyle jumped, not out of sadness, but purely out of shock.

"Yeah, that was his mom, he killed himself."

"It's because of me isn't it?"

"Part of it," Stan replied.

"Are you...sad?" Kyle wondered.

"I really don't know how to feel, I mean, we've been friends ever since we were kids, but the past few weeks have been...different."

"Yeah..." Kyle said, his voice trailing off. There was something deep inside Kyle, making him feel guilt. Cartman had been he one who raped him, and had always been a dick to him, but there was this something making the redhead feel sadness.

"Let's just sleep, we can talk about it in the morning," Stan suggested.

"Okay," Kyle sighed, as Stan pulled him down on the mattress. But for Kyle, sleep would never come. Thoughts of Cartman would occasionally pass through his mind.

_I'm stuck inside my own head and I'm miles away. Would anybody notice if I left this place?_

_Looking at myself tonight, wondering if I will survive. How the hell did I get so far away this time?_

Kenny found out shortly after. He, like the others, didn't know how to feel, there were too many mixed emotions. He groaned, one more thing to go wrong in his life. The blonde buried his face in his pillow, and fell back asleep.

_Is anybody listening? Can you hear me when I call?_

_Shooting signals in the air, cuz I need somebody's help._

_I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening? Listening._

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny had all decided to go to Cartman's funeral. They stayed in the back, leaving Cartman's closest relatives to grieve up front. Neither one of the boys were really sure that they were supposed to be here. Over the past few weeks, Cartman had put them all through so much pain. They had never seen that side of him before. The boys didn't stay long. When they left the church, Kenny ran ahead, leaving Stan and Kyle behind.

_I'm lost here, I can't make it on my own. I don't wanna die alone._

_I'm so scared. Drowning now, reaching out, holding onto everything I know._

_Crying out, dying now, I need some help_

"Hey, Kenny, were ya going?" Kyle called to him.

"I, uh, gotta go," Kenny yelled back. He hadn't told them that there was a possibility he was gay, and he just wanted to be alone.

_Is anybody listening? Can you hear me when I call?_

_Shooting signals in the air, cuz I need somebody's help._

_I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening? Listening_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if I angered any diehard Cartman fans. I like Cartman, too, but I had to make him die because it helped the story, I guess? Okay, please review and I will update. The next chapter will most likely focus on Kenny.

-PoisonCherry69


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park and never will.

A/N: This chapter focuses on Pip and Kenny. There is a small sex scene in here, but its not a lemon or anything, nothing that big. I used another song cuz I felt like it, there will probably be no more song chapters in this story, but I like this song and had to use it, its called "Tuesday Morning" by Michelle Branch. Hope ya like it. Please review!

Kenny sat on his bed and stared out his window. He had decided. He knew what he wanted. He like Pip, no matter what anyone else said, Pip was the one he wanted to be with. The blonde picked up the phone and dialed Pip's number.

"Hello?" said the British voice.

"Um, hey, its Kenny, could you come over, I really need to talk to you," Kenny said shakily.

"I will be over soon," Pip replied.

Kenny hung up and sat nervously in his living room, going over what he was going to say to Pip in his head. He found Pip standing in the doorway. Kenny looked to his right and saw his father standing there.

"Um, can we take a walk?" Kenny suggested, because he didn't want his father hearing their conversation. The two boys began walking down the snowy road, it was early, no one was really out.

_I remember the stormy weather_

_the way the sky looks when its cold _

_and you were with me, content with walking_

_so unaware of the world._

"Pip, I like you, I really do," Kenny finally confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've never had a boyfriend before, but I want to give it a try." With that the British boy planted an intense kiss on Kenny's lips, he pulled away blushing, leaving Kenny speechless.

_Please don't drive me home tonight_

_cuz I don't wanna feel alone_

_please don't drive me home tonight, cuz I don't wanna go_

"Wow, that was good," Kenny said after a few minutes, Pip giggled. The couple went back to Pip's house for more fun. They were kissing and caressing each other on Pip's bed. Pip had never felt so happy. No one had ever liked him, but now he had someone and nothing mattered more at this very moment.

_Tuesday morning, in the dark_

_I was finding out, who you are_

"Pip, I want you," Kenny said firmly, looking his lover in the eyes. The two removed each others clothes and made love through out the night. Afterwards, Pip lay in the bed admiring Kenny as he slept. The boy sighed contently and curled up to his boyfriend, feeling his warmth.

_I took your picture, while you where sleeping_

_and then I paced around the room_

_if I had known then, that these things happen_

_would they have happened with you_

Kenny's dreams were filled with thoughts of Pip. All his worries were gone, anything that happed before this didn't matter. He had finally found happiness.

Please don't drive me home tonight, cuz I don't wanna feel alone 

_Please don't drive me home tonight, cuz I don't wanna go_

Tuesday morning, in the dark 

_I was finding out who I was_

Pip was woken up by the sound of footsteps outside his room. Kenny had just left and Pip was going to catch up with him.

_and if you turned around to see me and I was gone_

_you should have looked outside you window_

_cause the sun was coming out_

He quickly dressed and ran out of the house, Kenny was only a few blocks away. Pip tackled Kenny from behind, the two falling into the snow.

"What are you doing here," Kenny asked, kissing his boyfriend.

"I saw you leave."

"Oh, yeah," Kenny said feeling guilt that he had left. The two got off the ground. Kenny lead Pip behind an old building. The began kissing passionately, Kenny began slipping his tongue into Pip's mouth, tasting the sweet saliva. They stopped to catch their breath.

"I love you, so much," Kenny whispered into Pip's ear.

"I love you, too."

_Tuesday morning in the dark_

_I was finding out who we are_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I have no idea how or when I will end this. Please review or email me ideas!

-PoisonCherry69


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

A/N: Okay, this will be the last chapter in this story. Yes, so sad. Anyways hope you like it.

"It's official, after all their fighting, my parents finally got divorced." Kyle sighed, spreading himself out on Stan's bed.

"That sucks, I'm really sorry babe."

"Yeah...my dad moved out one day ago and took Ike with him. I don't know where they went."

Stan sat down on the edge of the bed. Kyle moved slightly, resting his head on Stan's lap. "And my mom is all depressed and has been up in her room for days," Kyle said as Stan ran his fingers through the others hair. There was a long silence before either of them spoke.

"I think your mom finally got what she deserved," Stan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she put us through all this crap, and now she's miserable."

"I guess you right," Kyle said. "Do you want to start packing now?"

"Sure."

The next day they would be moving to Denver. Stan and Kyle had put their money together and found an apartment.

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" Stan asked, searching for certain things.

"I'm sure, but I don't think my mom will be cool with it."

"Don't worry about it," Stan said. The ebony haired boy walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Kyle, kissing him.

"It'll be alright," Stan whispered into Kyle's ear. The two held each other, relishing in each others warmth.

"I hope so Stan, I really do."

That night, Stan was fast asleep, with Kyle in his arms. The redhead was tossing and turning, unable to sleep.

"Stan," he whispered. "Stan, wake up." Kyle was shaking his boyfriend. Stan groaned, opening his eyes to see Kyle's distressed face.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I can't sleep, and when I do I keep seeing Cartman in my dreams. Its like he's haunting me."

"What?"

"He is just, there, and its freaking me out," Kyle explained. Stan kissed Kyle's forehead, squeezing him against his body for comfort.

"Um, Stan, do you think we could...leave tonight?" Kyle asked.

"You really want to?"

"Yeah... I want to get out of here as soon as possible...really."

"Ok, lets go." Stan threw off the blankets and started getting dressed. Kyle did the same. They quietly made their way downstairs.

"Shit!" Stan whispered.

"What?"

"Shelly's got the damn car."

"Oh, and I don't have a car either...but we could call Kenny, he has one."

"Okay." Stan dialed Kenny's number.

"Hello?" Kenny said.

"Hey Kenny, it's Stan."

"Stan? What the hell do you want?" Kenny mumbled.

"Well, um, we kinda need you to drive us to Denver," Stan said.

"What? Dude, its 2 in the morning!"

"I know, but please Kenny?" Stan begged. Kenny sighed. "Fine, but you guys owe me for this."

"Cool thanks dude." Stan hung up.

"So he can do it?"

"Yeah. Kyle, I can't believe its finally happening." The redhead smiled, taking Stan in his arms. The two kissed passionately. They continued to make out until they heard Kenny honk the horn from outside.

They jumped in Kenny's car. Pip was with him.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Pip greeted them.

"Kenny, what's he doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, um, we are...kinda...together now," Kenny said blushing.

"Wow," Kyle said, unsure of how to respond because to him, Pip was the last guy he expected Kenny to be with.

"So we're going to Denver right?" Kenny asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but go to the cemetery first," Kyle said.

"Why?" Kenny and Stan said simultaneously.

"I have to do something real quick."

Kenny pulled up to the cemetery. All four boys followed Kyle. Stan was firmly grasping his boyfriend's hand. The redhead walked up to Cartman's grave. They all just stood there.

"Um, Kyle, why are we here?" Stan asked.

"Well, I have to say goodbye, I can't just leave like this."

"Oh." Kyle took a deep breath, kneeling down, placing his hand on Cartman's grave.

"I'm sorry, Cartman, sorry I ever hurt you... and I just wanted to say good bye..." Kyle's voice trailed off.

"Can we go now?" Stan asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go."

"So you're going to Denver?" Kenny said once they got in the car.

"Yeah," Stan said.

"Alright," Kenny sighed. "This is going to be one long ass ride."

Halfway there, Stan curled up against Kyle and fell asleep. Kyle looked down at his boyfriend and smiled warmly. Kyle knew that after all they had gone through, this was all going to be worth it. Sure he was a little scared, but he had Stan with him. He looked down at Stan again, who woke up, feeling the car come to a stop.

"We're here," Kenny announced. Stan and Kyle gathered their things and got out of the car.

"So I guess this is goodbye...we'll miss you dude," Kyle said to Kenny. The blonde looked up and smiled.

"Good luck you guys."

"Hey um Kenny, could you give this to my mom," Kyle said, handing him a folded piece of paper.

"Yeah I will." Stan turned to Pip.

"Take good care of Kenny," Stan said. Pip smiled shyly. "I will."

After they all said their goodbyes, Kenny and Pip drove away.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"Probably," Stan said. Kyle just flung his arms around his boyfriend pulling him close. They kiss. Kyle felt so happy, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He and Stan were meant to be. Stan would always be his only one.

Sucky ending? You be the judge. Please review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'll be back with another story soon. Check my profile for details.

-PoisonCherry69


End file.
